Digital pictures have become increasingly popular over the years. No longer do people use film for capturing their pictures but instead utilize digital photography. Digital photography has integrated into many areas and devices that are commonly used such as but not limited to cellular phones. The convenience of digital pictures has lead to its proliferation over the last decade and has dramatically reduced the cost of ownership. Digital pictures are instantly stored once captured and can be shared instantly with friends and family helping loved ones stay more connected with each other.
Many people spend hours every day in their vehicle. Whether its commuting to work or driving for other reasons, the average adult in the Untied States spends about 2 hours in their vehicle every day. During this time many individuals may engage in phone calls, listen to music or other activities many of which are an attempt to stay connected with their loved ones and stay connected to whom is most important to them. Many people receive pictures via their cellular smart phones and will attempt to view during their drive. This has proven to be dangerous and is an undesirable method to view pictures while driving.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle picture frame that is easily installed within a vehicle and is operable to display stored digital images. It is further desirable for the vehicle picture frame of the present invention to include camera in order to capture images.